


Wolves Are Weird… Maybe Just This One.

by Prenli



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal Hewley needs a break, Bad Hollander, Cloud is confused though, Crack Treated Seriously, Dramatic Genesis Rhapsodos, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Go in the pit and think about what you've done, His memories are not there but soooon, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, Lazard is tired, Misunderstandings, My procrastination is too big so ill update whenever weee, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Cloud Strife, Puppy Zack Fair, Rating May Change, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) Needs A Hug, So i lied about updating at least every month, Time Travel, Werewolf Cloud Strife, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, Zack Fair Lives, going with the flow I guess, story isnt planned out, where did this wolf come from?, who knows - Freeform, wolf!Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prenli/pseuds/Prenli
Summary: Zack expected a lot of things when joining SOLIDER... This isn't one of them.-When a wolf storms in Shinra headquarters.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley & Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos & Cloud Strife, Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife
Comments: 17
Kudos: 123





	1. What a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Expect mistakes because this is my first story I've ever posted. When will I update? I'm just as curious as you. In other words, I have no idea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless though.

One thing was on Zack Fair's mind in this moment in time and space: _Not being dead_. In this moment, that was a treasure. Why? Well...

Zack's pretty sure a fully grown wolf, probably even bigger, wouldn't just walk up in the Shinra headquarters and run around for a few minutes then randomly go up to you and sniff you like you've known each other for years. Yeah... Nothing about this situation was normal. Especially if this wolf has mako eyes. Monsters with mako enhancements always go power hungry when they realize they have more strength than usual. This wolf should realize their power but isn't attacking at all. This wolf just ran in here until it saw Zack and jumped up on him making Zack fall to the floor with a loud groan because the wolf easily towering over him.

Zack was now staring bug-eyed at the ceiling in disbelief while a huge wolf sitting next to him watching it's surroundings. It might have to due to the fact the many infantrymen were pointing a gun at the wolf to intimated it or shoot at it if the wolf moved to attack. Zack took this moment to gather his wits.

The wolf is surprisingly very clean. A beautiful blond fur. Zack really wants to pet it but he would rather live another day if he isn't dead already. He doesn't care if the wolf isn't attacking him now, he's not going to take his chances. What really intimated everyone here was the height of this wolf. I mean even while the wolf was standing instead of sitting it was taller than everyone in the room. Probably even Sephiroth and that was saying something. Seph was built like a skyscraper in Zack's opinion. Who knows what this wolf is. 

Even with all the guns pointed at the wolf, it didn't look fazed. It was _extremely_ frightening to see an animal this confident while being this still. But at least the wolf isn't hurting anyone... Yet.

Zack decided to sit up slowly considering the wolf was doing nothing except sit there and watch everyone's move. It was so very quiet it made Zack's ear's hurt. Zack could have sworn he heard a person's heartbeat for a second. As Zack begins to stand, the unnamed wolf stares at him intensively. It's like the wolf thought Zack would disappear if they looked away even for a millisecond. When Zack was fully standing on his two feet, he breathed out a sigh. Even though he was glad he was finally standing, his attention was still on the wolf. It was at this point the wolf looked away when loud running feet coming their way. It sounded almost like a symphony of gunshots only way more quiet. Zack looked to see who it was and was thankful but also fretful since the wolf growled a little and moved to stand instead of continuing to sit to be more on guard.

" _Zack!_ Are you alright?" Angeal, Zack's mentor hurriedly said while locking a training sword on the wolf. Genesis came up behind Angeal and holds a fire materia firmly while Sephiroth holds Masamune directly at the wolf as well. They're all First's but wolves can be vicious when they want. But now that it has mako enhancements and is way taller than a normal wolf, they need to take precautions.

They're all ready to attack, leaving everyone in an awkward silence as the infantrymen back up a little to give the First's some space. What made it awkward was that literally no one's attacking. The wolf didn't even hurt anyone while scurrying in here. Genesis, after all this tension, just seems amused by this situation. Zack couldn't believe his ears when the fiery commander straight up laughed. Everyone looks scared to death and he's just laughing. What a weird man.

"is something funny, Genesis?" The general Sephiroth genuinely asks. He's never one for sarcasm, that's mostly Genesis. Although, he does have his moments. However, Genesis isn't bothered. As he calms down from his high he flaps his hand in the air. "It's hilarious. It seems the puppy actually became a puppy. The wolf probably thinks Zack's one of his own kind." Zack wants to yell and cry at him so bad right now if it wasn't the only logical explanation. But this isn't a logical situation anyway so it's not exactly fair.

Sephiroth had his eyes trained on the wolf as well as the wolves eyes trained on Sephiroth. They were both very silent while the others bickered with each other. To others, it seemed like they were having a conversation in there heads with each other. But in reality, they're just trying to figure out what the other was thinking. The wolf seemed to like appearing emotionless, no movement of the tail, no barking, or panting so no one could really know if he could read the general. On the other hand, Sephiroth was very good at reading emotions on an animal just as much as humans. As long as they even had emotions. Even dolphins. So since wolves emotions are proven to be a real things, Seph tries to figure out what the other was thinking. But the only emotion he could get from the wolf was pity from the slight hanging of the head and slightly lifted eyebrow or where the eyebrow would be. No one would be able to notice unless you had a keen eye for almost everything. But it doesn't seem to be the bad kind of pity. It seemed like the wolf actually was worried... Why though?

Sephiroth lowered his sword to his side, not finding the wolf a threat. Although his friends didn't look happy.

"Sephiroth? What are you doing?" Angeal didn't dare move his sword and neither did Genesis move his hand away from his fire materia. However, Sephiroth didn't look away from the wolf.

"Can we keep the wolf?"

Nothing but silence followed. If someone were to walk in here, it would seem they're stuck in time.

 _"What?"_ This came from all three of the closest friends to Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth didn't look like he wanted to take no for an answer though.

The wolf didn't really do anything. It didn't seem annoyed or happy at all. What a strange wolf.

Angeal couldn't believe this. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on his bed and stay there for the next 48 hours and not move a single muscle. "Sephiroth... Even if the wolf seems tame, we can't keep it. It's not right to keep a wolf..." Sephiroth still didn't accept that based on his silence. He really looked like a child in a candy store. Zack chose to ignore whatever they had to say. Right now he was petting a very soft wolf right now and he doesn't know if he should be afraid or excited.

Genesis was very interested in this wolf. He doesn't know why though. He always hated the smell of dog anywhere near him and dogs in general. But this wolf just smelt of mako. Mako had a bit of a honey smell. Which would mean this wolf was recently mako enhanced. But based on the amount of green in the blues, this wolf could be a Second Class. Maybe even a First but that was getting a bit ahead of himself. But with that amount of mako, it would be impossible to avoid mako addiction leading to a mako coma. When you woke up, and that's if you woke up at all which was highly unlikely, the smell would be worn off by now even without a shower. How interesting indeed.

 _"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."_ Genesis said in a hushed tone. He slowly came forward to the wolf and stopped right in front of it.

The wolf growled lowly, baring it's teeth but didn't exactly do anything. Genesis lifted his hand, palm facing the ceiling to let the wolf decide if he accepts him. Wolves go by smell to know someone, to hunt prey, to do anything. They can even smell emotions if it was very silent in the room or if they focused hard enough. Wolves are very interesting creatures for a day or two until you forget they exist. However one that doesn't attack with mako enhancements while being this big... It's unforgettable.

The wolf continued to stare down at Genesis, deciding whether or not to sniff him. A few seconds pass by and maybe even a minute before the wolf finally sniffs his hand. Genesis smirks, obviously seeing this as an accomplishment. Genesis pats it's head but only for a second before it pulls away.

Genesis turns to Angeal and Sephiroth. "He's a boy. Much more fluffier and spiker than females..." He stops to take moment if he should really know this information... But he'll decide that later. Genesis smirks and continues. "Also, for once I agree with Sephiroth. We should keep the wolf."

\--

Lazard sat there, staring at the wolf in his office. Lazard could put up with a lot of stuff. He really could. The SOLDIER damage, emotional SOLDIER's, and a ton more. But this has to take the cake. Lazard was informed about everything they knew about this wolf from it coming in to the gender and to the fact that they want to keep him.

"Let me get this straight. You want to keep a _wolf_?" Only receiving a nod from Sephiroth and a knowing grin from Genesis. Angeal rubbed his eyes as hard as he could that he could see random patterns. Zack was definitely scared when the wolf originally was here, but now he looks like a kid on Christmas. The wolf stares at Lazard with keen curiosity. Lazard closed his eyes for a second to breath in and out slowly. "Are you guys sure about this?" There wasn't exactly a rule for this sort of stuff since it _never happened_. Lazard was just really tired and didn't want to deal with this right now. "Positive." Genesis said confidently.

"You will train him?"

Yes, sir."

"You will take care of him?"

"Yes, sir."

"You all will take responsibility for anything he does?"

"Yes, sir."

Lazard stared at Sephiroth's blank face. He stared for a good minute, getting nothing out of it before reluctantly sighing and turned to his computer to print out some paperwork. "It will take a while before you have full custody over the wolf." Sephiroth nodded and took the lot of paperwork he was handed. Lazard was quiet curious though. "Can I ask why you want to keep the wolf as a pet?"

"I would rather not say."

Lazard sighed and turned to continue his paperwork. "Okay... Dismissed." Without another word, they all left.

\--

Zack's glad they took the big elevator. This wolf is way too big for his own good.

"So... Why are we doing this again?" Zack asked confusingly. Sephiroth continued to stare at the elevator doors which were going up to the First Class floor. There wasn't many First Class's compared to Second Class's but they weren't the only ones. 

Sephiroth hesitated a little. "... I heard that keeping an animal with you helps with your stress." 

It was so very awkward with this silence that followed. It was true what Sephiroth said but he chose a wolf? No one wanted to speak up about that since he sounded so honest too. Oh well. Maybe they'll come to like this wolf... Hopefully. Zack coughed once. "Good reason!... So, Genesis... How do you know the wolf is a boy?"

"We remember the silliest things." Genesis side glances Sephiroth. Time to push buttons. Just little. "Like that time Sephiroth mistook salt as sugar. Once the realization hit him it was hilarious even if his face didn't change at all. He just stood there staring at the container." Zack outright laughed. Angeal tried not too but failed miserably, letting out a chuckle. Sephiroth sighed but smiled slightly. "I thought we agreed to not talk about that..." However, while this conversation was going on, it looked as though the wolf was listening... Understanding. Sephiroth stared at the wolf while it stared back. This wolf really likes to have staring competitions. 

When everyone was calmed down, Angeal noticed Sephiroth was staring up at the wolf. "Sephiroth? Are you okay?" Sephiroth stayed silent. Thinking of who knows what.

"... Is it just me or does it seem like the wolf understands us?" For the thousandths time that day, it got so quiet again. As if it was perfectly timed or intentional. The wolf barks for the first time. It's quiet powerful. It may or may not have made Zack want to take cover because he thought he was being attacked. "No way... How is that even possible?..."

Sephiroth thought of an idea. He begins to question if they're going insane. "If you can really understand us, then let me pet you." Instead of the wolf agreeing to that, he growled. Genesis huffed out a breath. "Well, even if he didn't do as he was told, it seems he still understands you..." Then it got even more awkward. Zack started to pinch his arm multiple times. "This has to be a dream..."

_"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess..._ This isn't a dream but I certainly wish it was." Genesis quotes Loveless again as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance of how long this elevator takes. "But if this wolf does understands us then let's test if I correct." Genesis makes a vey sharp expression causing the wolf to prepare for whatever is to come. The wolf mostly expects an attack. Tail down, eyes narrowed.

"Are you a boy?" The wolf is now very disappointed, confused, and annoyed but makes a head gesture that looks like a nod. 

Zack looks like his soul is leaving his body. Angeal sighs while whispering under his breath. "How is this possible?..." Sephiroth, hearing that, could only come to one conclusion. "Experiments..." It was the only solution even though it's a terrible one. The slight growl that leaves the wolf only confirms this further.

The elevator door dings, signaling that they have reached their destination and walk out onto the First's Class floor. It was a big hallway with some doors on either side of the walls. But there was really only one thing on these boy's minds.

"Who is the wolf going to stay with?"

Genesis tsked. "The wolf is definitely not staying with me. I would prefer not to have dog fur and dog smell everywhere. I get that enough from Zack." Zack yells but it goes ignored as well as a little growl from the wolf. "Well, it can't stay with me. My roommate would shit his pants if he saw me bring in a wolf bigger than our bathroom..." Zack rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. Angeal sighs.

"It can stay with me but do you think he has any plant allergy's? Or food allergy's? But wolves only eat meat don't they..." Sephiroth sighs. "We'll figure it out later. It can stay with me. I have plenty of room." The wolf seems a little conflicted but goes with it anyway. "Hehe, maybe once I'm a First you can stay with me buddy." Zack ruffles the golden locks of the wolf's head.

"You're getting so close to the wolf already? You know it could rip your head off." Angeal says cautiously. Zack just laughs it off like Angeal told a dad joke. "Come on, Angeal! If he wanted to kill me then he would have done so already!" Even though that sounds very horrible it's so true.

Sephiroth unlocks his door to reveal his apartment. It's very spacious. A bit bland but there are tons of memories here. Sephiroth's never one to horde stuff unless it comes from his friends. Like Angeal's counter plants or Zack's drawings or letters. There's only one plant he has so the wolf should be fine. There was a big difference from this apartment and Angeal's apartment. But it's not like his whole apartment is filled with plants. He just has a lot.

The wolf goes to sniff around while Zack hops over and on the couch. "We should have a movie night! Plus, we can get to know the wolf more! Pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles on top!" Zack precedes to make his famous puppy eyes.

"I don't mind. However I don't think Genesis should choose the movie this time." Sephiroth smirks as Genesis huffs. "You just don't know art, raunchy anthropoid ape." At that, Zack makes a clearly confused face but Sephiroth just smirks. Angeal sighs and walks to the door. "Me and Genesis are going to change and bring some stuff. You guys just wait here."

"We aren't going anywhere!" Zack calls out as they shut the door behind them. Zack definitely thought Genesis was weird. To his big words and his reasons for anything. Genesis says he sees Seph as his rival but accepts to have a movie night in his apartment? Huh... Keep your enemies closer? "Zack, do you want to borrow some of my clothes?"

Zack turns to Sephiroth and rubs the back of his neck and blushes slightly. Odd. "Heh. If that's alright then yes please." Sephiroth nods and turns to the wolf who is still sniffing around. "Stay here... Wolf." However, Sephiroth turns to the sigh coming out of Zack. "Something wrong?"

Zack shrugs. "Can we call him something other than... 'Wolf'. It's pretty lame, don't you think?" Sephiroth nods. "Sure. I don't care. What did you have in mind for a name?" Zack grins. "Sunshine."

The growl that came after Zack saying that sends a shiver up his spine. He looks at the wolf to see him looking directly at him with an obvious annoyed expression. "heh... heh... Okay. What _is_ your name then?"

The wolf walks towards the window and Zack follows. Must be an object name then... Or something you can see.

"Sky?"

A growl.

"Uh... Sunny?"

A deeper growl.

"Dude, I don't know... Hm..." Zack stares harder while the wolf tries to point harder which is honestly just the best sight for Sephiroth as he chuckles and shakes his head.

"... Cloud?..."

The wolf nods and walks away to sit in front of the couch.

Zack chuckles and follows Sephiroth to his room to go get changed. "Third times the charm. Nice name, Cloudy!"


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training a wolf is a lot more difficult then they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this story to get so much love. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as well. 
> 
> -WARNING!-   
> There may be a bit of angst and descriptive violence. 
> 
> -SPOILER FOR VOILENCE PART! -  
> It happens when they watch the pigs part so please take caution! Be safe!

Cloud has no idea what to do. These people seem very nice but... He was only looking for food. He even thought about eating the people there.

But the silver haired one, Sephiroth they called him, gave him some raw meat. 'Good enough I guess.' Cloud thought.

He looked towards Sephiroth and studied him. So, this is the man who Hojo was talking about? Poor soul. Under the hands of that rotten man. Well... Not anymore.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't see the problem. I just think that fantasy movies are better?"

"Oh, you incompetent fool..."

It seems they are starting to warm up to him. Considering Cloud isn't attacking them.

On the plus side, Cloud gets to see pretty stupid arguments. Sometimes it's funny. Other times it makes him want to rip out everyone's throats. He's only been here for about eight hours just watching movies in Sephiroth's living room but, he feels way better. Way better than at the labs.

Hojo deserved what he got. In fact, he deserved worse.

Cloud wasn't always this tall or this strong. But he quickly got use to it.

He was once a simple wolf, lone wolf at that. Until he walked into Hojo. He just put sleep on him and now he's like that. Hojo and his damn games. He thinks everything just goes his way, doesn't he? Well, that quickly changed when Cloud chewed until there was only bone left. He also ate the guy next to him. Blond hair that looked pretty old. From the way he talked he seemed like an asshole. Whatever... Survival of the fittest.

"Stop eating all the popcorn!"

"But you aren't even eating any of it?"

Cloud smirks as he continues to watch this weird fantasy movie. 'Yeah... I'm going to stay for a while. Free food. Who would pass up on that?... Yeah... It's definitely because of the food.'

"Hey... Cloud. Do you have any friends? Oh! Maybe we can-"

"Puppy... I don't even know why we have one wolf but 2 or more? No way." Cloud looks up at Zack. Cloud had to admit, he doesn't know why he just stayed with Zack and didn't kill him... But the red head, Genesis, was partially right. He looked almost like a wolf with that unnaturally gravity defying hair. Another part was because he was gonna eat him. Although he couldn't exactly do that while twenty or more guns were pointing at him.

So once they told him they wanted to keep him, he hoped he would get food. He wasn't disappointed.

Right, back on track. Zack asked him if he has friends. He shook his head. He was always a lone wolf. Not following anyone's orders and just living to his hearts content. He did have a pack, but they're all gone. Only him left and then he left to become a lone wolf. It was lonely, but it was much better in his opinion. He never really got along with other wolves that much.

Cloud watched as Zack's face turned sad. "No friends? Isn't that... sad?" He shook his head once more. He preferred it that way. "Well..." Zack looked almost panicked until he spoke again. "You have us now! Aww! Cloudy! We're your first friends!" Not first but close enough. Cloud didn't know if that was good or terribly bad now that they're officially friends. He'll decide later.

"So... Cloud... I'm... actually talking to a wolf..." Angeal sighs as he began. "Do you only eat meat?" Cloud will admit that he tried to eat plants before. It was way to soft that he bit to hard and bit his tongue. It was also very gross. He nodded. He's pretty sure he's heard somewhere that chocolate is poisonous to dogs? He doesn't know if he counts as a dog but it's close enough, right?

"Ah, okay. Is there a kind of meat you prefer?" Cloud shakes his head. He likes all meat. Chicken, monsters, and even birds. He gets desperate at times.

Genesis snickers. "Mother hen Angeal." Angeal sighs. "I just worry..."

Sephiroth turns and pauses the movie to get up for more popcorn. "Wouldn't it be mother wolf Angeal?" Genesis shrugs and stares at his nails.

"Come on Angeal! It'll be okay! Cloud understands us. It shouldn't be that hard!" Oh boy. Zack sure underestimates things.

"Training a wolf that naturally follows it's own order is going to be hard." Angeal stares at the wolf and it's almost like the wolf agrees.

"Then we train him beginning tomorrow. We'll see how he is with his mako enhancements and then go forth with what's next." Sephiroth says as he sits down, sandwiching Angeal with Genesis on the other side. Zack was sprawled on the recliner chair while Cloud was in between the couch and chair.

"I suppose... but what would we start with?"

" _Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return._ Why not fetch?" Genesis suggests after quoting Loveless which makes Zack roll his eyes. "Easy enough. Just a simple throw and bring back. However I'm going also. I want to see if he's good." Cloud is not happy about this but doesn't do anything. He will not do that. Not to his crumbs of pride left.

"Yeah! Then we can bring him on missions and-" Zack begins as he basically vibrates in the chair but only to be interrupted by Angeal. "Missions? We shouldn't be too hasty."

"I agree with Angeal we should start with little things. And then maybe missions." Angeal sighs at that but doesn't say anything to fight it.

Genesis groans. "Can we watch the movie now? It was getting to the good part too..." Sephiroth smirks and replays the movie. "Thought you didn't like fantasy?"

Genesis tsked. "I like drama. It was so very drama filled in that scene."

A few minutes pass into the movie. "I still think fantasies are better though.

"Seriously?!"

-

Cloud is not going to move at all.

"Cloud! Please go get the ball. Its not that far! We'll even give you a treat!" No amount of treats will compare to Cloud's pride. He may be a dog, but he's a dog with standards.

The four boys are all in the Midgar wastelands since they didn't have any missions. A lucky day. They were trying to train Cloud but he isn't moving a muscle. He's bigger than Sephiroth but with an even bigger attitude.

Zack threw another ball. Cloud follows it with his eyes as the ball bounces multiple times when it lands. "Get the ball! Please, Cloudy! Pretend it's me and you find me completely wounded and unable to move. You wouldn't leave me to die would you?" Cloud won't fall for that. A ball and a human are two very different things. Something that has little value and something that can feel anything in multiple ways whether emotional or physical.

"You just saying that won't get him to do anything, you know." Genesis steps up and grabs a ball. Sephiroth and Angeal are leaning against a rock on the sidelines watching this mess.

Genesis looks at Cloud straight in the eyes. " _Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end._ You are going to retrieve this ball. You get to have all the food you want. But if you don't... You have to have a sleeping schedule. A well-balanced diet. Even daily training of this until you get it right... for a whole month."

That gets Clouds attention. 'Hm which would be better? My pride... or do whatever I want... tempting.'

But before Cloud could think of an answer. Genesis throws the red ball. Far. Very far. Far enough that it went into a little ravine.

"Nice going Genesis..." Zack rubs in between his eyes, getting a little annoyed at this.

"More of a throw then you'll ever give."

"The whole point of this isn't to see how far we throw! It's to train Cloud!"

"Guys..." Sephiroth and Angeal look at each other. Oh boy.

"If he isn't going to catch the ball, then we might as well make it more fun."

"Guys."

"No! If the ball is to far then Cloud might get hurt! Even worse he might-"

"Guys!" Angeal tries again and felt like he won a trophy when the two looked at him in confusion. Angeal points to where Cloud once was.

They look to find nothing there and in the distance they could see a huge wolf running to the ravine.

'Hell yeah. I can keep my pride if I jump in here and also get to do what I want? I won't let this opportunity pass me.' Cloud thinks as he leaves behind a little dust trail.

When he reaches the ravine he jumps in and ignores whatever screams he heard in the background. He jumps from ledge to ledge smoothly without any effort and making tiny rocks fall to the bottom. He may be new to his enhancements, but even without the mako he knew how to do these things from muscle memory.

Before he knew it, he was at the bottom, landing with a thump on his feet. He looks around and his eyes glow slightly from the mako laced in his eyes because of how dim it is down in the ravine. In the distance he sees a red glowing thing and walks towards it.

From a more closer view, it looks more like a jewel. 'Eh useless.' He keeps looking and sees another round ball. He comes closer and. Bingo. He chomps down on it, not hard but enough to keep it in place to go up faster.

He looks for an edge for easy access and continues looking for a route. Which way would be safest and fastest. Once he has his path set out, he bends a little and sets off. Although he hesitates on the last jump. From here he can see the four look at him. They almost looked like bugs with how big there eyes were.

He jumps the big gap, making the others back up a bit and drops the ball in Zack's hand. He looks down at the boy and he just stared a him.

Sephiroth didn't looked fazed. Only the slight purse of his lips shows he was fascinated. "Perhaps we should up the training course..."

"Agreed..."

"We should head back... Maybe... do you think the VR works on wolves?"

"...Doubt it. But, we can use sheep or anything else that wolves hunt? From there we can go to more aggressive animals. Like boars. Then we can try actual monsters."

"Sounds good to me." Genesis flaps his hand, moving hair strands out of his vision. "By the way, I'm not going to be the one washing the wolf."

Angeal sighs and looks at Zack who's practically bouncing with excitement with stars in his eyes.

"That was so cool! Do you think he can wield materia? Oh! Or-"

" _Materia?_ Puppy, how do you think he could do that?" Angeal asks. He seriously wanted to know how Zack thought the wolf can hold the materia. Zack chuckles nervously and looks around anywhere but Angeal. "With his mouth...?" Oh.

"Tsk. You know how strong wolves teeth are. Enough to break bones. Imagine how strong the jaw would be if a wolf is this big with mako enhancements." Genesis bares his teeth as if to mimic a wolf. 

Zack's face suddenly turned very fearful with Sephiroth turning more interested. "Aha... Right..." He looks at the wolf who chomps close to his face, showing off his teeth and growls in the process. Zack's immediate reaction is a screech and jumps back behind Angeal while the rest chuckles. "Dude! Not cool!"

Seems the wolf is already growing on them and vise versa. But, it does only take one bite for it all to be ruined.

-

"So... do we just wait?" Zack asks after waiting after three minutes but it felt like an eternity to him. They were watching some pigs as they mingle in the mud. A perfect hunting ground.

"Be quiet. Let Cloud do his thing." Sephiroth asks as he watches Cloud intently. They were a big further back to not disturb the process.

Cloud was much more interested in this then some worthless fetch. He was bent down in the dead bushes and watched for an opportunity. Three pigs. He would at least like to have one. It may not seem like it, but pigs can fight back. In fact, they can actually kill humans. It's been reported several times. 

Back on track. He waits and waits. The others are very bored and quietly talk with each other. Except Sephiroth. For some reason, he was very interested. He was watching Cloud like a toy in a store he really wanted.

When all pigs were in the mud, face down. Cloud jumps out, off a sandy stone ledge and stomps on one pig and digs his claws all the way into the pigs flesh as it squeals out in pain, alerting the other pigs. That gets the three humans more interested.

Before the other pigs can react, Cloud jumps off of the pig he was standing on and scratches at it when jumping off, making sure it dies. He runs into the other pig and knocks it to the ground and breaks its neck, twisting it until he heard a _snap._

He barely dodges the other pig who tries to ram into him and instead runs into a tree. Leaving the pig open since it's still recovering from that hit. He runs to it and he digs his teeth into the pig and keeps it there until the ear bleeding squeals die down.

He let's go as he hears the others come out. He looks at the corpses and licks his blood filled mouth. It always goes so quick that he can't enjoy every bit of it. 

"Wow... Cool!" Zack's yells out but not daring to go up and pet him just in case his bloodlust didn't die down. But, based on how Cloud sits while looking at them. He won't die today.

Genesis hums and looks at the blood. _"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._ Animals are so messy."

"Reminds me of you." Sephiroth says and thinks. Thinking of ways to help Cloud train. Who knows. Maybe he can help them with missions.

Genesis scoffs while Angeal groans, preparing to stop a fight in case all hell breaks lose. "At least I don't get blood all over myself like somebody else I know."

Sephiroth can't deny that. Everyone's fighting style is different. Besides Zack and Angeal's off course, since he is his mentor. But fighting styles can help judge a person or animals personality. At least a little.

Based on Clouds fighting style, he thinks that the wolf is very well using muscle memory for everything, still not quiet use to the mako but he's getting there. Sephiroth can also detect a hint of pride. But that's expected from a successful hunt. But what's strange is that he can pick up hints of lost in thought. That lack of acknowledgment of the noise from the pig almost running into wouldn't have happened if he wasn't in his head. Meaning he might have remembered a time killing a pig? But that doesn't make any sense...

Sephiroth claps. "Round two will be tomorrow. Boars. More aggressive than pigs. But for now, we'll bring back this meat and give it to the chef and he can cook it."

Cloud looks a little saddened at that. Like he wanted Sephiroth to notice his displeasure. Sephiroth picked up on that and was a little confused. "Would you rather eat it raw?" Cloud perks up again. Cloud always accepted any meat whether cooked or not but when he was the one who hunted it and killed it, he preferred to eat it raw. Sephiroth picks up a pig carcass while he sees the wolf and Angeal do the same. Zack closes his nose while Genesis makes a look of disgust.

"You can eat it raw but if us humans did, we would most definitely get sick even as an enhancement person. A disease we probably couldn't even feel." Cloud nods as they all walk back to Shinra.

-

On the way back, they just cooked the meat themselves since they were too far from Shinra and were starving. It was a nice break that only ended with Zack trying to dodge every fireball Genesis threw at him.

When they come back from anywhere, they always get stares. Especially Sephiroth since a lot of people look up to him. Sephiroth really didn't get why. But now that they have a humongous wolf with them, they just get complete silence instead of the usual whispers.

Use to this by now, they ignore it and go back to Sephiroth's apartment for some rest. They trained for a whole day. Training a wolf. A wolf. Then they're going to do more tomorrow. At least Cloud gets more food.

"One more movie and then we go back to our own room? Please." Zack's begs looking at Sephiroth. Since Sephiroth is in a good mood. He nods. Been a while since Hojo has called him. Time to take advantage of this.

"Awesome! I get to pick the movie!" Zack lounged for the remote and landed with a puff.

Genesis sighs and sits down where he sat before. "Great. Another action-filled movie" Angeal laughs at that. "They aren't that bad." Genesis rolls is eyes while Zack fiddles with the remote. Angeal turns to see Sephiroth's eyes fixated on Cloud once again. But Angeal thinks it's a good reason since Cloud seems so focused on the window.

Cloud looks at the window in complete awe. He swore he heard a voice. "Cloud? Are you alright?" Cloud turns and looks at the others all staring at him. They all look a bit concerned, some hiding it better than others. Just a single day and they already feel worried. Well... Yeah. Staring at a window for an extended amount of time is suspicious, huh? He nods and moves to sit in front of the coffee table. They all decide to ignore, clearly pooped for today and just ready to get to bed. They all knew they weren't going to make it to the end of the movie. Or go back to there own apartments. They all knew they were just going to sleep right then and there. But being in the presence of people that you love is comforting. 

A half an hour later, they begin to drift into sleep. Even Sephiroth who always has difficulty sleeping. From stress or too much on his mind. Cloud was still awake though. Not quite over his adrenaline from earlier today. He desperately wanted to run some more but also did feel a little tired, the adrenaline wearing off slowly but surely.

 _"Cloud."_ He perks up at his name being called. It's that same voice again he heard by the window. It sounds pretty feminine. Kind of like a mother soothing a child.

 _"Cloud."_ He looks towards the window. It's back. He turns back to the boys and sees them snoring quietly, drooling, or sprawled across where they're sitting. He slowly gets up, stretches a little from laying down for awhile and feel his bones crack. He slowly walks towards the window to find out what this voice is doing or what it wants.

 _"Cloud..."_ To his surprise, the window opens silently. Maybe this voice doesn't want to disturb the others? Two small glass vials get tossed in the room. It seemed like water splashing in the vial but Cloud knew better. He backs up a little, not sure what to do on his own without the others.

 _"Degradation... when the time is right... Cloud..."_ The voice sounds so far away yet so close. The voice keeps ranging from high to low and keeps popping in and out.

The window slowly closes and he waits if the voice will come back. After a minute of waiting, nothing. Not a sound in the wind. He's feels disappointed about not getting answers he desperately wanted. He looks down at the glass bottles in curiosity. He didn't know this voice but it felt oddly comforting.

Reluctantly, he shoves the glass bottles behind the pot that was tight in the corner. Cloud doesn't know why he's doing this but he feels like he's heard this 'degradation' before. Perhaps in the labs?

"Can't sleep?" Cloud jumps a bit and looks towards Sephiroth who's looking at him with his pupil slit eyes. He goes up back to his spot while still looking at him.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. Whether it be you're scared or too excited. I'll be here." How oddly comforting. Cloud can know finally rest knowing that he actually heard the voice. They all sleep in harmony and wait till morning.

-

_I... cant breathe._

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so green?_

_Mum? Tifa?... anyone?_

_I'm suffocating._

_This green makes me... so sick._

_Why cant I breathe..._

_Need... air..._

_I need air..._

_I need air!_

_"Cloud!"_

Cloud abruptly picks his head up. He's welcomed to an immediate pain in his head from something knocking into him... Or him knocking into whatever it was.

"Oww..." Zack groans as he rubs his chin.

Cloud stands and shacks his body as he sees everyone looking at him. Did something happen?

"You okay Cloud? Had a nightmare? You were twitching quite a lot..." Angeal asks worriedly. Cloud could smell the disgusting smell of pancakes. He never understood how humans can eat that. 'But, I guess it's the same way as how humans don't understand how wolves eat raw meat.'

Cloud nods to having a nightmare. It didn't necessarily scare him, but it made him uneasy. He doesn't know how to describe it but he would rather not experience it again.

"Genesis left already. He said he had to check something out? I don't know with that man anymore." Zack's sighs as he pets Cloud behind the ears. In Cloud's opinion, being petted felt really nice. It felt extremely soothing if it was slow. However, if it went fast he would try to bite whoever did that.

"I won't be back until the afternoon. I have a mission to go to. Zack's coming with." Zack smiles to Angeal as he continues to pet Cloud. Zack will not get over how spikey yet soft Cloud's fur felt.

Sephiroth nods. Looks like it's only him and Cloud now. He hears a loud slam of a door outside his door. Maybe with Genesis too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback about anything I can do better with, please let me know! I want to improve my writing!


	3. Thrill of The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training goes bit more bloodier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how I feel about this chapter, but oh well. Hope you enjoy.

Honestly, Sephiroth has to say that Genesis is a good guy at heart. He truly is a showman. Never afraid to speak his mind, not abiding by anyone's rule, and the like. However, that comes with bad aspects as well.

He constantly tries to be better than everyone else, thinks he's better than anyone else. Genesis always talks about being the hero and that _he_ should be the hero. Save everyone and gain everyone's attention like that's the only way to be successful in life. It's not, but he doesn't seem to realize that. He always says Sephiroth is the hero. ' _The world needs a new hero',_ or something like that. But the thing is, Sephiroth didn't even want to be called the hero. He doesn't know who started that trend, but he would nearly do anything to be rid of that title. He would gladly give off his title of a _'hero'_ to Genesis.

A lot of people say they call him a hero is because of how strong he is, but they're just talking about physical strength. Being strong doesn't exclude the emotional stability part. And Sephiroth? He's terrible at that. Sure, he has his friends to help him, but voicing his thoughts and emotions? That's the strongest thing Sephiroth can think of anyone doing. And he is far from doing anything like that anytime soon.

Another reason why they call him a hero is because of how effective he does his work. Saving people and fighting off the dangerous monsters near any human civilization. But he just does his job on what the mission report says to do. Nothing too big about that. Just doing what he must to keep his mind off of certain things in Shinra and trying to find an escape of everything.

In all honesty, Sephiroth's just tired from it all. He doesn't want to live up to everyone's expectations and have everyone watch him like he's some sort of god. Look up at him and try to be like him. If they really wanted to be like him, they would surely regret it. But, he learned to cope with it all. After all, he grew up in the labs and learned to stare back at the eyes looking straight at him like a tool. He didn't dare to let any emotion slip through his unreadable expression and let everyone see his imperfections and insecurities. They would take advantage of him once they knew how he truly felt... This is Shinra after all.

He once tried to tell Genesis that he could be the hero, to let everyone see him as another being and be praised left and right. But, Sephiroth will admit that he was a little surprised to see Genesis outright scream and yell at him. Saying he will _earn_ it and not be handed the name on a silver plate. After that, Sephiroth did resect Genesis a little more and decided to wait until the day came for his 'rival', as Genesis called the two of them, to win against him. 

The day never came. Sephiroth waited and waited until he could finally stop feeling the stares in his back, to finally live peacefully. Genesis' frustration grew as well even if he hid it as best he could. Sephiroth lost all hope before he knew it and decided it was best to remain the 'hero' of this story. If Genesis were to beat him, Sephiroth realized quickly that Genesis would be called to the science department and Sephiroth would finally be free of the needles. But, that means Sephiroth is replaced by Genesis and then he would have to endure his pain he suffered for years and years.

So, Sephiroth would reluctantly keep winning if it ensured his friends safety. 

Genesis sighs, making him jump out of his thoughts silently. He watches him cast a fireball into the air and watches it leave to the sky even when it never came back down. Genesis is laid down and staring up into the sky, watching the fire leave his eye sight like a dream he can't reach. 

He is currently the definition of being tired of waiting for Cloud to make his move on the boars. _"Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."_ Genesis quotes Loveless for the thousandth time. Although, Sephiroth didn't mind it. More thankful for the distraction than annoyed _._ "He just takes his sweet time, doesn't he?" He says listlessly. It was just him and Sephiroth since Zack and Angeal were both on a mission together. To Nibelheim if Sephiroth remembers correctly.

On the other hand, _they're_ currently in Gongaga for Cloud to hunt some boars. Genesis doesn't truly believe this is training but, for some reason, is still along for the ride. Something Sephiroth doesn't understand about him. But to Sephiroth, he just wants to see how good the wolf truly is and push him past his limits. If that's not training, then he doesn't know what is.

Sephiroth looks toward Genesis who sends another fireball into orbit like a shooting star. He smirks as he leans further back into the tree cutting into his back. But other than staring, he doesn't do anything else. Content with seeing his friend being his normal self.

The red head sighs once again, sounding more annoyed by the second. "Why are we even letting him hunt _small_ targets? They barely come up to his chest!" He screeches, getting up and dusting the dirt and grass he pulled out of the ground out of boredom off his clothes.

"Patience. We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves. He is big, yes, but he can be better. We can point out little things that he can improve on. So then he can be extra prepared for bigger animals." It was that advice that came from Angeal. He is a mentor after all. Genesis, not understanding his rivals logic, would have retorted that if he wasn't interrupted by Cloud going in for a swift attack. "So _now_ he decides to attack..." Genesis slightly grumbles but watches the wolves tactics anyway.

Sadly, this pack isn't that big. Only two boars. But, it's better than nothing.

Cloud quickly decides to go to the boar by the tree first. The other near the pond for a drink. He runs up as quick as possible, not caring about the amount of noise he makes, and bites the back of the neck, hard of enough that the boar can't even make a sound to alert the other boar. However, the loud crack of the bones is a lot louder than anticipated. Meaning, the other boar was alerted and ready to attack.

Cloud takes his teeth out of the dead animal, letting the blood spurt out of the boar and lets the blood gush out of his mouth. He feels strangely calmer when he feels the blood stream down his mouth and body, coating it all in a deep scarlet. 

He bolts to the other boar, both coming at each other with full force, not holding back. The adrenaline and anxiousness builds in Cloud's stomach as he thinks of possibilities that this could all go wrong. He pushes those thoughts aside as he gets closer and closer to his target. At the last second, the wolf pulls back all his rush and turns to the side slightly, avoiding the blow that was to come from the boar if he hadn't. From the sidelines, he could feel the stares boring into his back that makes him like he can't lose. _Shouldn't lose_. Especially to a small animal like this.

He also gets the weird feeling that he seems like a puppet. To his new human acquaintances. Doing whatever they say or doing the training they want. Being pulled along by a string and moving the way they demand. Well, Cloud won't stand for that if it gets too much but for now, he will see wherever this goes.

Before the boar could get away, Cloud bites lightly, not hard to kill but hard to grip, and twist his body to toss the boar in the middle of the pond like a toy. In the process, the boar land sideways and hits the ground hard from not enough depth from the water. The boar isn't fast enough, still processing what happened, to see the predator jump in, splashing the water around them and rip chunks of meat off the animal. The water turns into a pinkish hue from the amount of blood spewing out. The amount of squeals the boar makes almost throws him off, making him seem like his ears are ringing but bites away.

Cloud continues to rip away aimlessly and forces the boar back down when it tries to get up. Taking a few blows to the face but accepts the pain as he continues chomping away like a piranha. He feels his snout throb but he bites as much as he can like his life depended on it. The boar starts to make less squeals and less movements, getting weaker and weaker. Eventually, Cloud stops when it stops moving and he can't hear the heartbeat anymore.

He looks at the scene around him and isn't surprised if some kid came down here and thought someone had died from the amount of blood scattered everywhere. There was a lot on his fur too, pink and red mixed together, mostly near his mouth but some managed to get on his tail... Probably from the splashes of water. He was soaked and desperately needed a bath... An actual bath.

Genesis smirks, impressed that the wolf can take a hard hit to the face multiple times in a row and still bite down like a shark like nothing happened. He claps slowly and comes forward, out of the bushes and down the small cliff, to give props to the wolf.

Although, He stops in his tracks when he hears a growl though. A deep unsettling growl that seemed very on edge. Almost like he was being threatened and tried to do everything to stop it. But almost immediately, the growl goes. The eyes of the wolf, once filled with complete bloodlust and horror, turned soft and knowing. Genesis stares, about ready to grab his Rapier, but waits for the beast to make a move. Acting without reason isn't something he wants to do, he is merely being cautiousness.

Sephiroth comes forward, right next to Genesis and gets on with it immediately, ignoring what just happened. He'll keep it in mind, but right now he's busy. "Nicely done, Cloud. Killed all of the targets with no problem... Excluding the attacks you suffered from the boar in the pond... You should try to avoid getting that damaged." Sephiroth says, he takes a moment to look at the wounds. If you remove all the blood and fur, the hits are definitely going to leave bruises. Pretty nasty ones too. They won't last longer than 5 days though. But even while you're enhanced, you need to always clean wounds to avoid infections. Even on animals. Sephiroth can also see that the blood running on Cloud is also his own blood as well based on how the blood kept coming and coming, dripping on the grass as it coats his mane in a cherry red.

"However, I noticed something. You should have multiple plans." Cloud's ear perked up a bit, expecting to be told to kill faster or do better. He didn't expect to actually be taught but he accepts the advice anyway. "I can see that you have singularly plans. You always need to have backup plans. Although, not too these animals. It's the smarter ones you have to look out for. Including humans." Sephiroth looks sternly up at Cloud, seeing him nod curtly. 

At least they have one body of boar meat to have. The other is soaking wet. They obviously would do their best with cleaning the scene to avoid any complaints from the village, but they could only do so much with the blood. Who knows how long that would take if they tried to clean every bit. It sounds like a punishment...

On the side, Genesis looks between the two while Sephiroth talks about more than one plan. He takes a second to gather all his thoughts and then scoffs, finding everything in that moment so amusing.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow while the wolf and him stare at Genesis. "Is something funny, Genesis?"

Genesis smirks and looks at Sephiroth with a knowing look in his eye. "Everything about this is hilarious. I thought you said you didn't like to teach people. Or animals for that matter." Genesis crosses his arm. Sephiroth sighs, knowing he'd want an explanation no matter the way he used to know the reason. Well, let's not anger this man today.

"I don't know... I guess I like to teach, but only about things I enjoy as well. Such as fighting." Sephiroth looks toward Genesis, seeing if that answer was satisfactory enough. Based on the soft expression, it was enough. For now.

"Is that so?" Genesis says, eyes staring at him with a sharp intent, starting to get competitive again for some reason. Sephiroth tries to recall if he's done something to trigger his anger. But all he can think of is how quiet he was? Maybe he should've explained more...

"Yes. However, if I taught a human I am sure I would be way worse at this. But with animals, it's easier. They're not a threat." Sephiroth stares at Cloud who brings the corpse of the boar and drops it near his feet. Honor fills Cloud's eyes for his kills, also excited for next training. 

Genesis tsked. "A wolf _is_ a threat Sephiroth. That goes without saying." He's not wrong. But as far as Sephiroth could tell, Cloud hasn't done any harm to them or others. 

"Not this one. He hasn't done anything wrong..." Sephiroth reaches his hand forward to pet the wolf, waiting until the wolf accepts the invitation. Cloud looks between Sephiroth and his hand and slightly, reluctantly leaning forward, pushing his head into the hand with his eyes closed, enjoying the small comfort from the general.

In the back of his mind, Cloud gets the idea that he shouldn't be doing this. That it's wrong. He guesses that it's his wolf instincts and so he fights it off. On one hand, he wants to feel this protection more and to push his head more into the hand. On the other hand, he wants to rip his hand to shreds. Why, though...

Cloud tries to enjoy this as much as possible but, the next thing Cloud knows, he sees a flash off _Masamune_ stabbing a man right in his gut, lifting him off the ground effortlessly. 

Cloud abruptly opens his eyes and jumps back. Growling at the man who wielded Masamune. _What the fuck was that?_ That's not right, he's clearly in front of him and he's never seen that blond haired man before... That image seemed so vivid, like he felt that pain once before. He wanted the pain to stop so badly, trying to hold onto the sword, even if it cut his hand, for life. _What is wrong with him today?_

That Sephiroth... No. That wasn't Sephiroth. The one that was stabbing the man looked so crazy. Like his sanity is completely empty. But, the one he knew isn't like that though...

Cloud tries to focus, his vision is so blurry and filled with a static texture with colors and images mixed together. He feels a weird cold sensation all over his body and he feels so numb. His heart feels like it's beating right in his ear, going a million miles a second. He takes a couple deep breaths, refraining from hyperventilating. He can't panic now, right when he just got told he was a threat... He can't let that become a reality.

Cloud vision clears little by little with every breath he takes, his heart slows down as well. Through the little haze left, he could see Genesis, narrowed eyes pointed straight at him and solely on him, slightly in front of Sephiroth, wielding Rapier as if to protect the slightly wide-eyed General. He notices that he's still growling and stops immediately. He hears them talking, muffled through which seems like water. He decides to lay down, not caring if he's laying in a wet puddle of blood, to show he doesn't mean any harm. It doesn't seem that effective though. 

"Not a threat, huh?" Genesis lightly scoffed without taking his eyes off the wolf. His slowly eases up when he sees the wolf stop growling and lay down. But that doesn't mean he isn't a threat. 

"No. Something happened..." Sephiroth said, clearly intrigued about what happened to the wolf. A little worried about his friend as well though. 

Genesis puts Rapier away, trying his best to stay cautious of the beast in their hands. He rubs in between his eyes softly at Sephiroth's lack of acknowledgement that the wolf is supposed to be in the wild. "Yeah, something did happen. His wolf side kicked in. Instincts. I knew we shouldn't have kept him." Genesis groans. An idea suddenly pops in his head and he looks toward Sephiroth out of the corner of his eyes. "We can just leave him here you know... "

Sephiroth stares at the wolf with a slightly confused expression, ignoring what Genesis said for a second. Seeing Cloud pick his head up and stare at the trees in the distance like it holds a secret meaning. He looks back to Genesis with eyes that look determined. He really is serious, huh? "Why abandon him? Weren't you the one that agreed with me that we should keep him?"

"People can change their minds when they can see it's a bad idea."

"You didn't see it was a bad idea at that start?"

Genesis roughly rubs circles on his temples, grinding his teeth to refrain from causing a forest fire. He's getting close to his limit with his rival. Sephiroth makes him feel like forks grinding up against a plate. Infuriating. Yet, for some reason, he doesn't want this rivalry to end even though he wants to beat him as fast as possible. Weird. 

"Of course I did! I thought I can keep the wolf so I can be the hero! Having an animal sidekick is pretty famous for a hero in movies! Do you live under a rock or something?" The fiery commander yells out, pointing at Sephiroth like he was the one that started everything wrong. 

'What a weird reason...' Sephiroth thought too himself, mentally tilting his head, kind of like Zack would. Strangely, he doesn't know if that's a good or bad thing though. Back on topic, at least the reason Genesis said is unique. But just because it's different doesn't make it justified. 

Sephiroth continues to stare at the wolf, seeing him get up slowly and still looking towards the trees. He desperately wants to say to Genesis, 'Trust me, you don't want to go what I go through', but he can't. He knows that Genesis would regret becoming the 'hero' and he doesn't want that for his friend even if he disagrees. It's for his own good. 

"You can keep the wolf is you so desire, but I will continue to live and be this 'hero' for you." Sephiroth says, not realizing that what he said ticked off Genesis more. He's never been the conversationalist type. Not saying what he actually means.

"I don't need a stupid wolf to slice you to death, you dunce Achatinoidea!" Genesis screeches, Rapier ready to slash Sephiroth and gripping his fire materia tight to the point of breaking.

But what stopped him from jumping at his rival was a loud bark that made his bones vibrate. Cloud was bent over, growling at a couple trees. Genesis sighs, clearly agitated that anyone with a five mile radius could tell not to get in his way. " _Great!_ The wolf is _seeing_ things!"

Sephiroth leaves Genesis to grumble about the wolf interrupting the mood. He continues to watch but nothing happens. 'Could it be the wolf scent is acting up?... There has to be a threat if he's acting like this then...' Sephiroth suggests in his own mind. Genesis, who's blatantly ignoring the two, goes to collect some leaves and burn them all individual.

The wolf continues to growl, getting more deeper and stronger. Sephiroth gets more concerned as the seconds pass by like hours, he turns to Genesis to see him completely unbothered by everything except the interruption caused by the wolf. "We should leave-", at least he got Genesis' attention, but before Sephiroth could finish his sentence, he's interrupted by a threatening bark and fast paws patting on the ground. _Oh no..._

Cloud knew it. He knew it! A moose coming up here. He really wanted to hunt more, he doesn't care how much he had to suffer, he knew he would regret that later but that's the future's problem. The growling was to try to make the humans be quieter. That didn't work much but growling helps him concentrate more. So, a prefect upgraded hunt. Cloud doesn't know if a moose is more aggressive than a boar but it's bigger. That's all Cloud needed.

He runs straight towards it's back and it can't even turn properly when Cloud chomps down on it's stomach and sends the piece of meat flying when it's off. The moose letting out a loud alarming noise, making his ears twitch a little. The target runs as quick as possible but Cloud keeps pace with it, trying to find an opening for an attack. 

The moose gets in a position behind a tree they pass, Cloud picking up his pace to stop the animal but the moose uses its antlers to stab Cloud right in his front legs and torso. Unable to block the antlers, Cloud lets out a loud yelp despite how he didn't want to. He endured it until he backed off before he got stabbed again and circled the moose. 

The prey moved as little as it possibly could, knowing if it ran, it would die. Either from blood loss or from the predator. But the moose obviously wouldn't go down without a fight. And neither would Cloud.

Although, while Cloud was circling, he could see it start to grow weak. So, Cloud had two options: Wait the animal out until it collapses or kill it right here, right now. While thinking about this, circling the moose, the moose watching his every step, Cloud could hear behind him Genesis and Sephiroth come closer. Not intervening but ready when Cloud can't handle it. Cloud mentally growled, he can handle a lot more pain than this.

Cloud continues to walk slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his face and burning stab wounds as much as possible while thinking of what to do. A quicker death for the moose or an easier option for Cloud. Cloud would choose to end this quicker, not wanting the moose to be in so much pain when it dies. He needs an opening to do that though. So, he decides to wait a little more.

Cloud feels the blood on his fur, leak down onto the ground, his own and other animals. The moose was still in pain from the noises, but keeps his void less eyes on Cloud. The moose had a stream of dark red blood from the wound Cloud caused and let it pool on the ground, it almost looked liked a ribbon. The wolf, from how silent it was, could hear the moose's heart rate. A constant rhythm of fast beats like you would hear in a horror movie.

While Cloud circles the moose, he sees an opening and his eyes widen while his heart skips a beat, the moose falters on its footing while Cloud was at its side. Cloud doesn't waste a second more and immediately runs at the moose like a bullet, feeling his heart pick up the pace. The moose has no time to react when the wolf that seems two times bigger than the prey jumps on its back.

The moose falls from the weight, turning while on the ground to face the predator, and kicks as he feels the wolf chomping down as much as he could on the neck of the fallen animal. Cloud tries to take big bites but decides on small ones as he keeps losing his balance every time when the moose turns and kicks his face with front hooves. A couple of times his teeth clank together when his mouth is open and ready to bite. The moose even tries to kick him in the eyes but he backs his head up a little and immediately dives his head in for a bite.

Cloud could see the moose grow weaker from the blood loss and the momentum being lost. So, Cloud could only think of one thing.

_Biting off the hooves._

Cloud hope's by then, the moose would be dead and then they would go home to finally rest. Hopefully bathe too.

Genesis' eyes grow wide as Sephiroth's mouth slightly parts from shock. Cloud bites the front legs off with a single chomp, and finishes in one bite to the moose's neck, hearing a wet splat from the lifeless head falling off the body and onto the ground.

Cloud gets off the body slowly as he let's out big breathes from exhaustion. He looks at the damage and sees all the blood pouring out onto the ground, the blood trail from where the boar corpses were to where they are now makes it look like a murder scene. He could only imagine what he himself looks like...

He turns to look at Sephiroth and Genesis only to see slight horrified faces, but he could see a little bit of proudness from Sephiroth. He could tell that they expected something a little less... bloody or something more fashionable. But what did they expect? He was a wolf, not a human. They would just have to get use to it.

 _"My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains._ I guess we should get home. You're going to be the one who gets to clean the wolf though." Genesis states as he turns to get back to the helicopter. Sephiroth didn't let the way Genesis grabbed his shoulder go unnoticed. That same shoulder Sephiroth put harm too... 

Sephiroth sighs and looks towards the wolf who walks toward him. Ears slightly bent. Sephiroth's best guess is that he feels bad, for making them feel bad... Huh. Sephiroth tries to pet him again. Slowly lifting his hand to pet behind his blood soaked ear. The wolf closes his eyes and leans a little into it.

_Be a good puppet, Cloud._

Cloud opens his eyes abruptly to see the cat like eyes staring at him with complete fascination. "Yeah, we should go. I'll just call someone from Shinra to clean this. Do you think a maid cleans blood? Or perhaps clean outdoors?" Sephiroth asks silently as Cloud shakes out whatever crossed his mind.

They return to the helicopter and the face the driver makes when seeing the bloody wolf with bloody moose corpse in his mouth will forever be ingrained in their brain.

Sephiroth and Genesis sit on opposite seats, facing each other while the wolf lays on the ground between them. On the fly back to Midgar, its unusually silent. Especially if Genesis is in here, he would be silently rehearsing Loveless without a care if anyone groaned out of annoyance. Sephiroth stares at Genesis while he reads his book he loves so dearly. Sephiroth will never understand why he loves a book so much. 

Cloud is staring at out of the corner of his eye Genesis as well, not caring if him lying on the ground turns this whole flying thing red from the blood. From this silence he can, for some reason, sense pain. A big amount of it is pouring off the red head in waves. Its concerning to say the least. The only reason he could think of he has a connection to moose? That doesn't make any sense. But neither does a wolf understanding what humans say, so you can't exactly rule that out.

"Genesis? Are you alright." Sephiroth asks out of the blue and almost regrets saying it when Genesis eyes glares knifes at him. He mentally sighs when the commander returns to his book.

"More than ever. Why do you ask?" You could basically see green poison dripping from his mouth if you barely tried to imagine. Genesis didn't really want to talk right now, but he was quite curious why his enemy was worried about him. Shouldn't he be glad that he was being silent?

Sephiroth could clearly see he's in dangerous territory, one small error and he's done for. He needs to pick his words wisely to not piss off Genesis. He breaths in and out slowly, repeating what he wants to say in his mind to make sure he doesn't screw up. "You seem... off? Like, you have something on your mind...?"

Genesis scoffs. "Charming, coming from you. Yes, I suppose I have something on my mind, but it has nothing to do with you so bug off."

Sephiroth, getting the obvious hint, goes to look out the window, seeing tiny Midgar in the distance. Silently grieving about being unable to help his friend. Cloud rolls his eyes a bit at their conversation. He eventually decides goes to sleep, trying to regain at least some of his strength. Sephiroth told him that they would help him with cleaning and the first aid kit when they got back at least. He didn't exactly know how that all works but he'll leave it to them.

Cloud gets up, yawning and stretches when they land on the helicopter pad. They head to the apartments immediately since they didn't bring any luggage with them. They thanked the driver who stares at the wolf with wide eyes and smiles nervously and says it's not a big deal. They walked, or at least tried to walk, to their apartments until someone stopped them.

_Really? It had to be him?_

"Hollander." Genesis greeted as they came to a stop. Sephiroth giving a slight nod while the wolf trudged in front of them.

The round, short man, Hollander, smiled. "Good morning, Commander Genesis, General Sephiroth. I need some assistance with-" Before the scientist could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a growl that sent shivers up his spine and made his organs turn to slime. 

Sephiroth stared as the wolf was in front of both of them protectively, staring at the scientist with eyes that would rebel. He watched the scene before him, Genesis being equally confused. The wolf... wanted to protect them? That can't be right. Hollander wasn't bad is he? No. _Hojo is._

"I... Apologize. We should get going." Sephiroth awkwardly says and walks past both the wolf and Hollander as Genesis follows. Genesis keeps an eye on the wolf while walking forward, ready to protect the defenseless Hollander as he shakes in his place. Cloud stares for a few more seconds before reluctantly and slowly moving to follow after them. 

Once the wolf is out of sight and moved when a corner hit them, Hollander lets out a breath he's been holding in. He can't die right now. Not when he's so close to being in control...

He was about to walk away but gets an amazing idea and stops immediately, not wanting to let this go to waste. 

He looks to where the wolf once stood growling at him, looking at the ground for something that would help him greatly. To others, he looked like a nut case, but he does what he needs to do. He looks at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world. He even gets as desperate as to crawl on his hands and knees to find what he needs. Just when he's about to give up, he finds it!

_A piece of the wolves fur._

_DNA of a huge powerful wolf._

Hojo may have created the most powerful human on Gaia... But he will most definitely create the most powerful wolf on Gaia, which surpasses Sephiroth!

Hollander laughs like a mad man, figuring out the whole puzzle which has been bothering him since day one. It scares a few people around him which makes them walk away, but he doesn't care. He will finally be treated like he deserves. _Better than Hojo!_

He turns to go to his lab, power walking to get there faster to play with this little piece of DNA. This tiny blond hair strand will be the greatest thing to have ever happened to Hollander. Thankfully, it has no blood on it so it won't interfere with the process. Not that it would be a problem anyway.

Everything he ever wanted, _will be his._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote Genesis as Genesus. Do what you want with that information lol.
> 
> Please comment if you want. I would love to hear feedback on how I can be better. Stay safe!


End file.
